


a bottle

by suremiku



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suremiku/pseuds/suremiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so they get stuck in a cramped closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bottle

**Author's Note:**

> it's here, i guess. it's not as good as it could be, it was a random plot that came to my head at like midnight.  
> enjoy?  
> (also i abuse pagebreaks im so sorry)

He was glad that most humans couldn't actually see the seraphim, because at that moment, his seraph companions sure were making quite a ruckus. Though claimed to be a tough nut to crack, Lailah was now yelling at the top of her lungs thanks to a little liquid courage in her system. Sorey looked down at the table, the inns dining area was filled with his female companions rambunctious laughter. Though the lady had claimed that seraphim did not succumb to the effects of alcohol, Sorey was sure the excitement got to her as well.

It just didn't help that the inn keeper had told him that anything he had was for his to take, everything was free. The Shepherd sighed into his tea, the liquid has already cooled to room temperature from being neglected for so long. “Why so glum, Sorey?” Mikleo asked, sitting across the table. His childhood friend had been steadily plowing through beef and celery stew, taking bites in moderation as he occasionally joined conversation with the other seraphim.

Sorey shrugged, holding his cup in both of his hands, the ceramic barely warming his skin anymore. “I'm not feeling glum, just bored.” he stated.

“I think I've counted you sighing four times in the past minute, what's up?” Mikleo just wouldn't have it. Always the perceptive type, his friend was. Sorey shifted in his chair, putting his elboww on the table so he could rest his head in his hands.

“I just think we haven't been doing much lately, the rain has made it impossible to travel for the past two days and staying still for so long has just made me antsy.” Sorey confessed. Mikleo crossed his arms across his chest, sitting back in his chair as he listened to his friend speak.

Violet eyes closed in thought. “The tavern owner said the rain will clear up eventually, that much you have to look forward to.”

Sorey shook his head, frowning. “That doesn't matter, I'm bored now.” he pouted. The water seraph chuckled, looking at him while smirking at his childish display. “Don't give me that look!” Sorey whined.

Lailah elbowed Mikleo. “Huh, what do you say, Mikleo? Sorey?” she asked, eyes bright. The two boys exchanged glances, unaware that the others had been speaking to them. The fire seraph stared at them, expecting an answer.

“Uh- sure?” Sorey answered awkwardly, unaware to what he had just agreed to.

The eldest of their group smiled and clapped her hands together. Edna snickered, obviously finding some delight in what was about to transpire. “Lailah, they weren't even listening! You should probably tell them what Sorey just agreed to before you force them to do it!” Rose said from the other end of the table. Lailah hummed, cheeks rosy from alcohol.

“She wants to know if you guys want to play a game. A really old game that really only the teenagers that live in the aristocratic area of Lady Lake play anymore.” Rose explained, obviously the only one who had been able to hold her own even through the enormous bill they'd racked up through alcohol purchases.

Mikleo squinted. “What game?”

“Seven minutes in heaven.”

“Eh?” was both the boys reply.

Rose rolled her eyes and took a swig of her beer, finishing it all in one swoop. She set the bottle in the middle of the table. “A game where you spin the bottle, the two people it lands on gets chosen to go to a small space and do what ever they want.” she smirked.

Sorey bit his lip, already feeling dread fill his stomach as the others sat down and got ready to play the game. “Is there even a small space in this inn?” he inquired.

The assassin nodded. “The room Lailah, Edna, and I share has a closet that locks, from the outside mind you.” Sorey paled at the thought of that. Though he was friends with everyone here, he didn't exactly feel comfortable being locked in a closet with them. Maybe Mikleo, but other than that...

“This game may be fun to you guys, but neither Sorey or I have drunken anything tonight. So we might as well pass playing and head to our room and let you guys enjoy your time.” Mikleo said. Lailah shook her head vehemently, putting her hand on Mikleos shoulder.

“No- no you have to play. Sorey agreed!” she whined. Mikleo shrugged her hand off his shoulder, and Sorey felt bad for the guy. “Come on- just, just one round, 'kay?”

Mikleo sighed and looked to Sorey for an answer. “Well? How about it? The ladies really seem to want to do this.” he asked him.

Edna giggled from her perch. “Maybe Mibo really does want to play, does the great Mikleo want to get stuck in a closet with our dear Shepherd? Who knew Mibo wanted to do such impure things with our beloved Sorey...” she said coyly.

This obviously struck a nerve in Mikleo, who's face went red as a tomato, standing up with his hands firmly placed on the table. “That's not true!” he shouted. Edna only laughed more at his outburst.  Mikleo shook his head as she continued to tease him.

“It... could be fun.” Sorey finally said. Edna and Mikleo looked at the brunet with their eyes wide.

“Sorey...” they both said quietly, Mikleos face only going redder and Ednas laughter getting louder. “Oh that is just rich!” Edna howled, her chair leaning back slightly as her tiny body forced the chair backwards. “Sorey! You have no idea- oh man, that is hilarious!”

Rose cleared her throat. “Are you guys participating or not?” she asked, clearly irritated that this hadn't gone along quicker than she wanted. Mikleo sat down and nodded slowly, Sorey smiled at her and she grinned. “Okay, so, lucky person number one is...” she twisted her hand quickly, removing it from the bottle to let it spin around.

* * *

They had already played through four rounds, the first chosen pair had been Lailah and Sorey. The woman was too inebriated to do anything, and by the time they had been let out of the closet, she was leaning on Sorey for support. As the rounds went on, Sorey had found himself beginning to enjoy the game. Sure, as childish as it was, it _was_ fun. It certainly beat just sitting around in the lobby doing nothing, after all.

By the third round, Mikleo had already looked uncomfortable coming back from being in the closed space with Edna. Sorey almost felt bad for him, the boys face was beet red and Edna just seemed amused by Mikleos obvious discomfort. What had she said, Sorey could only imagine the things she said to his friend.

Rose had already gotten ready to spin it one more time, the glass scraping the polished wood of the table. Who met the other end of the bottle? It slowed to a stop, facing Mikleo who stared, wide eyed and mouth agape. “ _Really_?! Are you _kidding_ me!” Mikleo threw his hands up in the air, and Sorey laughed at him. 

“Come on, Edna had done two rounds, I'm sure you can face two rounds as well.” he teased lightly.

Mikleo just stared at him. For a few moments violet eyes met with his own, and then Mikleo looked away, suddenly finding his hands more interesting. 

Once more was the bottle spun, Mikleo fidgeting as the bottle did its rounds. Sorey wanted to comfort his friend, almost tempted to tell the girls that this would be the final round, for his friends sake. But when the bottle stopped, all of Soreys current thoughts were thrown out the metaphorical window. The others let out oohs and ah's, but Mikleos face sure did brighten up at this. 

“Well then- this is- I'm okay with this.” Mikleo stuttered. 

Rose slapped Soreys shoulder, fingers curling around his arm. “Think _you_ can do two rounds, Shepherd?” she teased him as he had Mikleo. He scoffed at her attempt to embarrass him.

“You know it.” 

* * *

In the dark area, Sorey could feel Mikleos breath on his face. Though the closet was tall, Sorey found himself cramped in the area. But with Mikleos height, it was easier than it had been with Lailah. Mikleo was silent, Sorey just barely able to make out the outline of his lips, pressed tight in silence. Sorey heard the door click and lock, and he let out a breath of air he wasn't aware he held. 

“Mikleo...”

“Yes?”

“Ah- you're really... um...” Sorey tried to speak, the closeness to Mikleo was unbearable. Rarely did he get alone time with the seraph these days, but to do anything about anything in this closet would just prove to be embarrassing. After all, they only had seven minutes. Mikleo sighed, and leaned on Sorey. The Shepherd wrapped an arm around Mikleo, pressing his face into his hair. “This is nice.”

Mikleo scoffed, “As nice as being trapped in a closet with limited space could be. Are you not aware that it is _dark_ and not only that, but unbearably _hot_ as well?”

Sorey was silent, focusing on Mikleos scent. “Well- maybe there's some good to this situation, yes?” His partner snorted, cuing him to tell him just _what_ could be good about this. “I get to be alone with you.” he smiled in his hair. Mikleos arms wrapped around his torso, a sign that the seraph had given up once and for all.

“You're so cheesy, you know that...” he mumbled into his chest. “You're right... I barely get to do this with everyone ogling- when do you think we should tell them?” 

Sorey wasn't sure of that. He knew that they had already dropped hints to their team, but for some reason Mikleo had expressed fear. He didn't want to be treated weaker, something like that. 

“I mean Edna knows already... she tore the answer out of me...” Mikleo said softly, playing with Soreys feather earrings. “I had no choice, mind you. She was the last person I had in mind to tell.”

“What about Zaveid?” Sorey chuckled. 

Mikleo made a grossed out noise, fake gagging onto his boyfriends shirt. “Gross. Don't bring up that idiot when we're having a nice, romantic moment.” said the seraph, who sank into Soreys embrace. Sorey silently apologized, kissing the top of his head softly. 

Almost as soon as the silence settled in, the sound of keys jiggling in a lock had knocked them out of their moment. They quickly untangled themselves from each other, the door opening just in time. 

“Times up!”


End file.
